


The Way That Love Should Be

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Leather Kink, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: While her boyfriend's away, the Green Arrow willcomeand play.





	The Way That Love Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely rusty in the smut-writing. Please forgive me.

Flicking the switch, Felicity frowned when the lights didn't turn on immediately. She shook her umbrella one last time before dropping it in the bin. As she pulled off her coat, she groaned and hung it and her purse on the coatrack, relieved to finally be stepping out of her heels. Slipping on her slippers, she checked her phone and realized the building manager hadn't gotten someone to fix her immediate problem.

She undid her ponytail, sighing in frustration at the situation, and decided to take a hot bath. Without any electricity, she was walking her apartment blind. "Shit!" There was a flashlight in a drawer of her kitchen, but she needed to get there first and her coffee table had gotten in the way.

Wait a minute, that hadn't been there before…

Turning a small corner, she froze as she noticed a trail of candles leading to her bedroom.

Instead of calming at the scent coming from the candles, it made her heart race. No one but her mother (who was in Vegas), and her boyfriend, whom was away on business, had a set of keys to her apartment. She backed away slowly, her fingers automatically dialing 911. When she heard no ring, she cursed, remembering she'd had her phone on airplane mode since she left work, trying the slow charge of her car as she'd forgotten the portable at work. And with the electricity gone, there was no WiFi. Before she could turn the mode off, Felicity yelped as she bumped into a sturdy surface and dropped her phone.

Whirling around, she came face to face with…

Her wall.

Groaning, she bent to pick up her phone which had, thankfully, fallen on the carpeted part of her apartment. As she straightened her back, however, she heard a creak before a silky material covered her eyes. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, her heart doing its best to jump out of her chest.

Once the blindfold was tied, arms wrapped around her and she could feel the strong body pressed onto her back. The figure stilled and, when she gave no indication of stopping them, untucked her blouse from her skirt. Inhaling, she couldn't quite place the scent of the man slowly beginning to undress her. Oliver usually smelled clean, with just a hint of spice of his preferred cologne. This figure, this man, had a musky scent, like a forest after the rain (the only good memory of her one experience with a camping trip).

She promptly told her mind to put a sock in it as fingers encased in leather grazed over her abdomen, making all the delicate nerves pulse in anticipation. Her heart rate gave no signs of slowing down. Very carefully, she took a small step back and the figure stepped away, leaving her with no support for her trembling body. Her arms flailed about and it was with sheer will that Felicity refused to let her knees fail her.

"Follow my voice."

It took her a moment to process the order, the voice gravely and not overly familiar, but she obeyed after only a moment's hesitation. If she thought her apartment was dark before, it was nothing to the complete lack of vision. Still, as he spoke, she followed the deep voice. She could feel the heat of the candles by her ankles and Felicity hoped to whatever higher power was up there she didn't trip and set herself on fire.

Finally, she sensed the familiar atmosphere of her bedroom, and she couldn't help but tense when she couldn't hear anything.

Time stretched on and she her nerves began to fray. When he spoke once again, she shivered, his breath caressing her ear. "Hold still."

She moaned as her shirt was pulled off, fingers caressing her bare arms, skin sensitive after the lack of touch. Anticipation sang in her veins, her tense muscles finally relaxing, even as she continued to breathe harshly. She knew who this man was. She had read about him in news articles, heard the talk, seen the grainy footage, and had even helped him a time or two. The Green Arrow, as she secretly called him, otherwise known as the Hood.

Felicity didn't understand what he was doing here, in her apartment. Then again, there were many things her brain couldn't currently think of or remember. Did they have a meeting she forgot about? Was this punishment? A reward? How did he know where she lived? How long had he wanted her for? Was he-?

Gasping, she arched into his touch as fingers caressed her pantie-covered lips. She should have been embarrassed by the damp cloth, but instead she could feel it getting worse- better? as they rubbed and nudged her cleft. That was nothing to the pleasure Felicity was feeling within, her walls clenching at nothing, her need escalating. "Please," she uttered, hips slowly wiggling, craving a more intimate touch. A cry almost fell from her lips as, instead, the caresses stopped.

"I told you to hold still." The side-zipper on her hip was lowered, pencil skirt shoved down.

Felicity almost stepped out from it, but caught herself at the last minute. "How did you get in here?" He'd never said anything about keeping quiet.

"Your bedroom window is abysmally easy to get into."

"You know, I never thought about it until now, but you kinda sound like Batman, with the modulated voice and all. Sounds kinda staticy, though. You should hire tech help." She hopped on one foot, then the next to allow the complete removal of her panties. Felicity had just realized she was naked while _the Green Arrow_ , who was _in her bedroom_ , was still all suited up, when she yelped in shock at the leather-clad hand that spanked her ass. Heat flared across her skin. That _stung_. And yet, she whimpered at the tingles it left.

"I didn't gag you because I want to hear you _scream_ , but if you're just going to offend me, I might change my mind."

She thought about it, she really did, and she appreciated that he waited for her, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. Finally, she shook her head. Felicity felt the sigh behind her and she hummed as he turned her, chest, belly, and thighs tight against him. The feel of the warm leather was indescribable. It was sticky, but the friction brought a dizzying amount of pleasure and need. She gripped his shoulders tightly and waited.

An arm banded around her waist before a hand lifted her up by her ass, a teasing finger sliding between her legs. "Oh, fuck. I'll stop offending if you-" her _give me something to_ scream _for_ was lost as he dropped her on the bed and his mouth devoured her. He went right for it, no never-you-mind, sucking on her clit and indeed making her scream. His hands gripped her hips tight as she unintentionally arched off the bed, her insides trembling with satisfaction and, still, a desire for more. "Oh, please, oh, please. _Fuck_ , I need. _Give me your fingers, goddammit._ " She gasped out and gave a low whine.

Thankfully, he was a very giving vigilante (he would have to be, right? Saving the city night after night) and Felicity clenched around two fingers - still clad in leather. Her moans vibrated loudly and she knew her neighbors were bound to hear her, but at the moment she didn't give a damn. The thrusting motion he'd begun was too much. First fast and shallow, then slow and deep. Over and over. And he hadn't stopped sucking her clit. It was all too much and yet not enough.

Touching her breasts with her own hands, she pinched and rolled her nipples, searching for the edge, pleading with him to give her _more_ , to give her _harder_ , and to give it to her _now_ before she went insane.

The slightest hint of teeth on her clit and she was done for. She screamed, "Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, nnnghhh, shit, lord almighty fuck-" and was reduced to whimpering when he wouldn't stop sucking until she was a pile of goo (or close enough).

The blindfold was gently removed and Felicity blinked. Even without her glasses and the darkness in her room, she managed to see the silhouette of his hood but not much else. What little light there was made the wetness on his mouth and chin _shimmer_. Holy fuck, her brain was fried. Toast. She'd never be able to-

"Oh, yes, please!" she exclaimed when his dick pressed at her opening.

He must have wiped himself somewhere between because all Felicity felt was his scruff graze her cheek before he thrust home.

"UNF!" was all she could utter at the sensation of being filled. Never one for creative writing, she swore she could write poetry on what it felt like for her muscles to perfectly incase this epitome of manhoodness and-

"Felicity," a strained voice whispered in her ear, sounding more natural that it had all night.

She blinked and looked up. "Yes?"

"This will probably last a lot longer if you're not babbling about my 'epitome of manhoodness' and let me do my _job_ by making you forget your own goddamn name." He emphasized his statement with a hard thrust and she echoed his moan.

Poetry had never been her strong suit anyway. Nodding enthusiastically, she secured her legs around his waist and tightened her inner muscles, pleased when he exhaled a sharp, " _Fuck_."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" she teased.

"No," he grit his teeth. "This is talking and _this_ ," he ground into her swollen clit and Felicity shuddered, "this is fucking."

With that, no words were spoken but loud exclamations of 'more!' and 'harder!' an 'Fe-li-ci-ty!'

She relished each and every thrust, her hands seeking purchase in the green leather, inhaling the smell of sex, sweat, and freaking cow hide that made for one heady combination. She had imagined this exact scenario before, but it exceeded her expectations in every way, especially knowing that the men she loved were one and the same. Knowing the material beneath her fingernails was durable, she dug them in as she throbbed over Oliver's manhood and came.

She must have blacked out for a minute because she completely missed his orgasm. Her limbs could hold her no longer and she fell, gracelessly, onto her bed. She shivered slightly when the heat that'd been radiating on her back disappeared. Trying to say something after what felt like hours of silence, the only thing that crossed Felicity's mind was, _The Green Arrow had just fucked her brains out_.

A chuckle sounded above her.

"You don't get to say anything. This is _my_ fantasy," Felicity mumbled, groaning as she stretched before rolling to her side.

Warmth and leather left, with nothing but bare skin returning a few minutes later.

"That took a lot longer than usual."

"I guess sex sweat is different from catching-the-bad-guy sweat. The leather was especially clingy."

"Hmmm." She snuggled closer to the hard body, her back to Oliver's chest and she sighed. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Felicity. So much. If you hadn't- We wouldn't be here if you hadn't forgiven me."

"I love you. We would have been here sooner or later, the way it should be." She drifted off to sleep, completely missing the long look he gave her empty left hand.


End file.
